


It Must Be Fate

by hazelNuts



Series: Prompt Fics [125]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Cora/Lydia, F/F, Multi, POV Cora, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: sleepy-skittles asked: "10 (Please don’t make me socialize) + CorallydiaLydia watches the pained expression on her girlfriend’s face with more than a little amusement. She knows Cora hates these things, hates the academic world. She calls it a male-dominated archaic subculture full of hypocrites that shoved thesauruses up their asses.





	It Must Be Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katarama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katarama/gifts).



> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

‘You already made me wear fancy clothes and fancy hair, do _not_ make me socialize,’ Cora mutters under her breath.

Lydia raises her eyebrows. ‘That’s the entire reason of this function. We socialize, make them realize that I am by far the best candidate for tenure.’

Lydia watches the pained expression on her girlfriend’s face with more than a little amusement. She knows Cora hates these things, hates the academic world. She calls it a male-dominated archaic subculture full of hypocrites that shoved thesauruses up their asses. She’s not entirely wrong. Most well-known academics are male, and old,  and never use words less than four syllables long while proclaiming their goal in life is to educate. But this is a species that will soon go extinct, and Lydia is going to be there when it does to take their place. 

‘But do _I_ have to talk to people for that?’ Cora argues. ‘Can’t I just be arm candy?’

Lydia presses a kiss to Cora’s cheek, then swipes her thumb over the spot to remove any lipstick she may have left behind, and shakes her head. ‘No, you’re far too smart for that.’

Cora huffs and rolls her eyes. ‘I’m going to stuff my face,’ she says. ‘People can’t talk to me when I’m impersonating a hamster.’

Cora turns, letting go of Lydia’s hand, then suddenly her fingers tighten again. Lydia wants to ask what is going on, but Cora is already tugging her to the table loaded with pretentiously named finger food. She lets herself be lead, trying to figure out what Cora’s target might be.

Cora stops next to a cute brunette with dimpling cheeks and bright, light brown eyes. She looks a little out of place with her bright clothes in a sea of tweed jackets. When she sees Cora the relief on her face is obvious.

‘Cora,’ she smiles brightly.

‘Allison, what are you doing here?’ Cora asks,

Allison gives Cora a quick one-armed hug. ‘You know Stiles, right? One of the IT guys in the studio above us? He said I wouldn’t last an hour in a place like this,’ Allison explains. She spreads her arms and shrugs. ‘So here I am. I wasn’t sure I was gonna make it, but now that I’ve found you, I’m totally going to win. Free lunches for an entire week.’ Allison does a small fist pump.

 _So this is Allison_ , Lydia thinks. She looks the woman up and down.

Cora and Allison share a studio space. At first, Cora would come home complaining about finding plaster from Allison’s sculptures mixed in with her paint, or about how Allison keeps yelling at her for using coffee mugs for paint water. To Lydia it had all sounded like angry, frustrated flirting, similar to what she and Cora did before they started dating. Cora became very quiet for a couple minutes when Lydia told her this. Things between the two women have improved a lot since then, the anger and frustration have gone out of the flirting.

Lydia surprised herself by not being jealous. Cora always looked so happy when talking about Allison, which made her happy. And she knows Cora loves her, even if Cora hadn’t assured her that she loves her just as much as ever, Lydia would’ve known.

Now that she’s met Allison, she gets it. Allison’s gorgeous. She seems adventurous, kind, and if Cora likes her, she has to be intelligent too. 

‘You must be Lydia,’ Allison says. Her hand is warm and firm around Lydia’s when she presses it. ‘Cora’s told me so much about you. It’s so nice to finally meet you’

There’s a genuine warmth and pleasure in Allison’s voice that wraps itself around Lydia.

‘It’s nice to meet you too, Allison,’ Lydia grins. ‘If even half the things Cora’s told me about you are true, I think we’ll get along great.’ She softens her grin into a small crooked smile, maintaining eye contact.

Confusion briefly flickers over Allison’s features at Lydia’s obvious flirting. She looks at Cora. Lydia doesn’t need to see Cora’s face to know that she has a smile on her lips, similar to Lydia’s, and one eyebrow raised in question: _Are you in?_

Allison’s cheeks go a little pink when she says, ‘I’m sure we will.’

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
